Juntos
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Ella más que mirar la lápida, observaba discretamente al hombre a su lado, ya no se veía tan turbado como días atrás, eso le hacia sentir ligeramente más tranquila aunque aun podía ver un atisbo de preocupación mal disimulado en él./Semi-Au.OoC.Fem!Afrodita.


Yo otra vez y ahora vengo con una nueva historia que se que debería se un HyogaxFem!Shun perooo... Esta ya la tenía semi escrita hacia tiempo y decidí terminarla, creó que me quedó muy cursi, pero le hechare la culpa a que me pase viendo a Juan del Diablo ( corazón salvaje... Y solo veo novelas muy viejas nunca me escucharan hablar de las que se trasmiten actualmente) todo el fin de semana.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Semi-AU. Posiblemente muy OoC. Fem!Afrodita. Ubicado en Asgard de SoG

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la imagen de portada en esta historia.

Según word son más de 1261 palabras.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Juntos  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iba caminando rumbo al cementerio, aun con el inminente aviso del cielo en que no tardaría mucho en comenzar a llover, pero eso a ella poco le importaba. Camino por todo el lugar a paso seguro dirigiéndose a aquel solitario hombre de extraña cabellera azul que había visualizado a lo lejos, para quedar unos dos pasos atrás de él y la lápida que yacía enfrente.

—No deberías estar aquí. Deberías estar reposando o no sanará del todo tu herida. — mencionó el hombre mirándola por el rabillo del ojo a ella y el pequeño ramo de flores que sujetaba con una mano.

—He estado en peores condiciones. No necesito reposo— dijo la chica al momento en que se situaba a la par de él con pasos suaves.

Se sumergieron en un profundo y tranquilo silencio, que duro varios minutos sin romperse. Ella más que mirar la lápida, observaba discretamente al hombre a su lado, ya no se veía tan turbado como días atrás, eso le hacía sentir ligeramente más tranquila, aunque aún podía ver un atisbo de preocupación mal disimulado en él. Sabía que era la primera vez que él la visitaba al igual que ella, todo el alboroto de las misiones que había concluido hace muy poco y mañana partirían de nuevo a primera hora. Soltó un tenue suspiro y dirigió su mirada enteramente a la lápida arrodillándose ante esta para comodidad de ella, depositando el pequeño ramo de flores mientras leía el nombre inscripto en ella.

Helena, el nombre de la única mujer que había logrado conquistar en un par de días y de manera totalmente inconsciente al hombre mejor conocido como Death Mask, aquel ser que amaba, valiéndose únicamente de una gentil y sincera sonrisa, sin descontar su amable carácter. Aquella mujer por la que ella había pasado de ser Dita a Afrodita para dejarle en claro que solo era una amiga. Una chica enferma que salía adelante, junto a sus pequeños hermanos y podría asegurar que era por la única mujer que hubiera dado la vida con tal de ver feliz a quien amaba. Lamentablemente la vida no siempre es como uno la sueña y Helena fue secuestrada, dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban en ese momento decidió aventurarse a rescatarla, solo únicamente por él. Arriesgado para muchos, pero ella tenía experiencia y de cierto modo formaba parte de su trabajo, quizás no aquel asunto en especial, pero no era algo que se detuviera a pensar en ese momento. Casi lograba su auto-impuesta misión cuando Death Mask apareció de repente y sin dudarlo arrojo aquélla mujer a sus brazos. Suena como un éxito, pero la realidad es otra, el corazón de Helena no aguantó la emoción y el estrés del momento, colapsando en los brazos de quien la amaba, en cambió Afrodita, ella no logro presenciar esa escena, ya que al arrojar a la mujer recibió un fuerte impacto en el pecho que la llevo a desvanecerse escuchando de ultimó su nombre de los labios de Death Mask. Si seguía viva los doctores le habían dicho que era debido a un milagro, en especial por su recuperación en tan poco tiempo.

Prefirió salir de sus pensamientos que a estas alturas no la llevaban a nada, ya que siendo sincera a ella poco le importaba la muerte de la joven, ya que no podía decir que la había conocido lo suficiente como para encariñarse con ella, aunque se lamentaba no rescatarla con éxito, le hacía sentir que había fracasado aun sabiendo que no siempre resultaba bien todo lo planeado.

— ¿Te vengaste? — fue la pregunta o más bien la casi afirmación que dio fin al silencio.

—Tú ¿qué crees? — respondió él, acompañado de una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Se escuchó una suave carcajada por parte de la joven para después intentar ponerse en pie cosa que en su condición era algo difícil, pero sabía disimularlo o eso es lo que creía ya que sintió un par de fuertes brazos que decidieron rodearla como apoyo.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó lo obvio.

—Te ayudó — le respondieron secamente.

—No es necesario.

—Ya lo hice— dijo soltando a la joven una vez incorporada.

—Te estas volviendo blando.

Justo en el momento en que le contestaría ambos sintieron un par de gotas caerles en el rostro, miraron ligeramente hacia el cielo para ver como esa gota que caían dispares se transformaba en una cortina de agua que cubría todo el lugar.

—Sera mejor irnos de aquí antes de que te derritas. — dijo burlón el de cabellos añil.

—No soy una bruja.

—A veces lo pareces. — rio alejándose de ella.

No tardó mucho y la joven le empezó a seguir el paso, salieron del cementerio sólo para vislumbrar que no había nadie en las calles, si bien no estaban bajo una tormenta si lo estaban bajo una lluvia muy fuerte y dado el clima del lugar no era recomendable andarse mojando. Ambos iban a la par, llevaban más de la mitad del trayecto, totalmente empapados y en silencio, uno que esta vez fue roto por él.

—Dita. —dijo para recibir un sonido de respuesta en señal de que lo estaba escuchando— No lo vuelvas a hacer, al menos no sin mí.

—¿De qué hablas? — contestó fingiéndose desentendida.

—Tu sabes de que hablo.

—En verdad te has vuelto blando.

—No me volví blando, sólo me di cuenta de algo.

—¿Cómo qué? — ironizó ligeramente la pregunta — Que ya no veras más al amor de tu vida. — dijo secamente. Sabía que había sido cruel al decirle eso, pero ella entendía que es lo que le pedía y eso era no arriesgar su vida sola, era algo que golpeaba directamente su orgullo ya que no había conseguido el rango que tenía quedándose sentada, para ella lo que él pedía significaba lo mismo que decirle no puedes ir porque eres débil, no importa que se lo dijeran con el fin de protegerla.

—Eso creía — contestó al tiempo que se detenía y la sujetaba por el brazo impidiendo que avanzara, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Él sabía que no se lo tomaría bien habían pasado tanto juntos que ya lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — dijo con un toque suave de nerviosismo en su voz.

—A que creía amar a Helena, no niego que me gustará, pero descubrí a quien amo por las malas.

—¿Y quién es esa persona?

—Una bruja que ataca con rosas— dijo burlescamente viendo como la joven fruncía el ceño y contenía una sonrisa.

—Sabes que lo volveré a hacer—respondió el tema principal— es el riesgo de cada misión. En especial en las que son individuales.

—Lo sé, pero no me refiero a esas.

—Antes, no te afectaba tanto.

—Nunca había visto que te atacaran.

—Eso es porque siempre nos atacaban juntos. — y fue la última palabra lo que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa. —Siempre juntos.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio aún bajo la lluvia, mirándose fijamente, esa era la forma en que mejor se entendían, en ese momento no les importaba nada, ni el hecho de estar empapados hasta los huesos o que ya se empezaba a verse el vaho que soltaba el respirar de ambos. Se acercaron para sellar sus labios, no de manera suave pero tampoco de manera brusca.

—Debemos volver a la posada— dijo la chica al tiempo que en que se alejaban.

Se miraron fijamente una vez más, esa era la mejor manera que tenían de entenderse, cortaron sus miradas para poder emprender su rumbo a su destino para el cual no faltaba mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno esperó que les gustará, me costo mucho hacerlo y creó que aún así me salió muy OoC aparté de que no se me da muy bien el romance. Así que enserio muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí. Y disculpen la ortografía todo lo e escrito desde el cel jajajaja.

Dejen reviews enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
